


Reassurance

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, after the finale, promptfest, season4, showersex, totallyemokids, youknowthisshitwouldgodown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted a fic where Peter reassures Sylar after the finale that they'll still be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and also, this does seem OOC to me, but then again, lately the writers have made those two be so emotional and open with each other. So I kind of went in that direction.

It was sometime after they got Emma back to her apartment, after Claire's jump and the media frenzy, that the gravity of the situation finally sank in to Sylar.

The reality wasn't what one would expect, however.

What Sylar was really worried about was that Peter wasn't going to want to see him anymore, or even talk to him.

In the nightmare, with all those years together, Peter had talked to him, after a while. Sometimes Sylar could even coax a rare smile from the other man. The last night before they broke out, Sylar was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, when he felt Peter start to crawl across the bed and drape himself across his body. He watched in amazement as Peter put a hand on each side of Sylar's face, leaned down, and planted a single kiss on his lips.

After a second of lingering there, skin to skin, Peter wordlessly got up and walked out of the room.

The next day, when Peter finally came back with a book wrapped in newspaper, Sylar didn't know what to say. So he just said thank you.

He chalked the whole thing up to Peter wanting a human connection; he was always so emotional, so needy, always needing to be touched- maybe that's why he was suddenly acting like this.

Sylar figured once they got out, Peter wouldn't want him anymore. He could go back to his family and friends and Emma.

Emma.

Deep down inside, Sylar knew that Peter liked her. At least more than he liked Sylar, anyway. And who could blame him?

Somehow, while in his reverie, Sylar had ended up following Peter back to his apartment. Peter didn't say anything, just ushered the other man into the empty, dark house.

"You should probably stay here for a while, lay low," Peter says, flicking the light on in the hallway. He walks on into the living room, but Sylar stays put.

"That's awfully nice of you to offer, Peter, but I don't want to intrude," he says, quietly.

Peter turns back and shakes his head.

"You're not intruding," he replies, and goes to work turning on other lights and closing the blinds. He sees Sylar standing in the doorway and motions towards the bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower? I know I'm pretty dusty from Parkman's basement, so I bet you are too."

Sylar nods and starts walking towards the door Peter has motioned to.

"If you give me your clothes I can wash them for you," the other man says, undoing his own jacket and shrugging it off. He tosses it into a basket in the bathroom. Without even hesitating, he's taking off the rest of his clothes too, and Sylar can only stand there and stare.

Standing just in his boxer briefs, Peter turns and furrows his brow.

"It's not like I haven't seen you half naked before," he shrugs, and Sylar's hands shake a little as he starts to unbutton his coat. His fingers slip and then he notices another pair of hands reach up to help him, smoothly undoing the buttons on first his jacket and then his shirt.

Sylar shrugs them both off at the same time and slips his shoes off as Peter dumps the offending items into the laundry hamper. Quickly, before Peter decides to help him with his pants, he undoes those and slides them off too, holding them out for Peter to take.

Just standing in the same room with Peter, barely wearing clothes is starting to make a warm feeling spread in Sylar's stomach. He stares down at the tiles at his feet as Peter turns on the water of the shower to warm it up and takes some towels out of the cupboard.

"So you can use my shampoo and conditioner if you want, and here's some extra towels if you-" Peter stops and it's only a second later that Sylar realizes that the other man has walked over and put an arm on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Sylar shakes his head and looks up at Peter with sad eyes.

"You don't have to keep being nice to me like this, Peter. I'll leave after this. You won't have to bother with me again." His eyes shift back down as he waits for Peter's sigh of relief.

Instead, he looks up and sees Peter staring back at him with a hurt expression.

"Is that what you think this about?" Peter asks, and before Sylar can respond, Peter steps impossibly closer and puts his other hand on Sylar's arm.

"I'm doing this because I care about this. Because I want you here," he swallows. "Because I want _you_."

Sylar can't help himself. He lets out a cross between a gasp and a sob and tries to push Peter away.

"You don't have to lie to me, Peter, it's okay," he tries to walk over to the hamper to grab his clothes, but Peter's grabs a hold of his wrist and tugs him back.

"Why won't you believe me?" Peter's voice cracks a little, and for the first time, Sylar notices unshed tears shining in the youngest Petrelli's eyes, mirroring his own.

"Peter," Sylar breathes, and then Peter is kissing him, so soft, so tender, he can barely feel it at all. But the touch is enough for him to feel Peter's inner desires flow through him. He pulls back.

"I don't-I can't believe it...I don't understand," he tries, but Peter shakes his head.

"What's to understand? I'm in love with you."

 

Gently, carefully, Peter starts leading the other man towards the shower, slides his boxer briefs off, and watches Sylar do away with his own. Then, he pulls Sylar until they're both standing under the spray and Peter can wrap his arms around Sylar and whisper into his ear.

"Why do you think I kissed you in the nightmare? Or found you that book? I forgave you, I broke you out." He plants a kiss on the taller man's ear before continuing. "Haven't you noticed I can't stop touching you?"

Sylar tugs Peter closer to his body and shakes his head back and forth.

"I thought you were just being your usual touchy feely self," he replies, and Peter actually laughs, the vibrations bouncing across the other man's ear.

"I'm not like that with people I don't even like," Peter laughs again, and Sylar relaxes.

Peter loosens his hold and pulls his head back.

"Stay with me here," he pleads, big dark eyes looking up under wet eyelashes, and Sylar nods.

"If you're sure you want me to," he whispers. It must have been the wrong answer because Peter is pushing him against the wall under the shower head.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you? Have you been so hurt you won't believe when something nice happens to you?" Peter eyes are threatening to overspill again, and he slides his hands up Sylar's shoulders to rest on either side of the other man's face. Standing on tiptoe, he leans up and kisses him again, but this time, it's harder, more urgent. Before Sylar can even respond, Peter is running his hands all over his body.

His thoughts, Sylar can't help but hear, although he suspects Peter is doing it on purpose.

_Doesn't this feel so right, Gabe? Doesn't this feel like you and I fit together perfectly?_

Sylar shivers at this new nickname Peter has bestowed upon him. He thinks back,

**Yes, yes. Peter...**

Peter has wrapped his fingers around them both, moving his hand back and forth with urgency, a little clumsy but full of enthusiasm none the less.

Sylar lets his hands wander down and push Peter's hips forward, holding him closer as he half kisses, half groans back.

"Come on, baby, come on," Peter is chanting into the space between them, and Sylar opens his eyes.

"Look at me," he quietly commands, and when Peter's eyes flick up to meet his own, he finally lets go. He tries to keep his eyes open to watch Peter's expression as they unravel, but his eyes flutter closed.

When he finally regains his senses back, Peter is leaning against him and panting hard against his chest.

"Hey," Sylar prods, and Peter looks up. A small smile crooks across his lips and he leans his head back up, capturing Sylar's lips again in a slow, aching kiss that seems to drag on for an eternity.

They probably would have stayed there forever if the hot water hadn't started running out, making Peter shiver as the cold water hits his back.

Sylar turns the water off with his TK and the two reluctantly part to wrap themselves in towels and retreat to Peter's bedroom.

Sylar stands in the doorway and watches as Peter turns down the sheets, drops the towel, and slides under the covers. Noticing the other man hasn't followed him, he holds out a hand.

Carefully, Sylar takes it and lets himself be pulled into the bed, towel slipping to the floor to join Peter's and the covers pulled up cozy around him.

Peter intwines their bodies together, resting his cheek right where he can listen to Sylar's heart beating.

Eyes starting to droop, Peter whispers, "This is where you belong, don't you see?"

Sylar's hold on Peter tightens a little and he ignores the silent tears that have started sliding down the line of his cheek.

"Now I do," he whispers back. Swallowing, he adds, "I-I love you too, Peter. You're everything to me."

He waits for Peter's reply, but hearing nothing but the even breathing of sleep, he lets his own eyes droop and feels himself start to drift off.

He thinks Peter already knows, has known, but he'll be sure to tell him first thing in the morning. He doesn't have to be afraid of rejection anymore. And as long as he has Peter at his side, he doesn't have to be afraid of anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago on LJ.


End file.
